


[Podfic of] New Moon Shine

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Stiles loves new moon nights.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] New Moon Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Moon Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594814) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Length: 04:05  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/New%20Moon%20Shine.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/New%20Moon%20Shine.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
